In olefin-polymerization, fluidized-bed reactors, there is a tendency for polymer particles to agglomerate (i.e., to stick or fuse together to form larger masses) and deposit on top of and/or around the gas distribution grid inside the reactor.
Such agglomeration and accumulation of polymer masses can block the flow of the fluidizing gas. When the fluidizing gas flow is blocked, the fluidized bed can become unstable and collapse. In which case, the reactor would have to be shut down and cleaned. Also, when temperature sensors near the grid behave abnormally, the reactor would typically have to be shut down as well. Frequent reactor shutdowns are undesirable as they can delay production and increase the cost of running the reactor. Thus, there is a need to prevent or reduce polymer agglomeration and/or accumulation on top of and/or around the gas distribution grid in a fluidized-bed reactor.
The present invention provides a solution for solving this problem.